Del Malo al Héroe del Cuento
by Luis Carlos
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pensado que él, una de las peores amenazas que han asolado el pueblo, con el tiempo se volviera no solo su protector encargado de cuidar a todas las personas que lo habitan, sino también en alguien que casi es un santo al ayudar a todos los que en algún momento odiaba y hacerlos felices para reparar sus errores del pasado y mostrar que todos pueden cambiar y mejorar?


**DEL MALO AL HÉROE DEL CUENTO**

 **Buenas noches damas y caballeros del Fandom de South Park, desde hace mucho que no hago un One-Shot especial, ¿Verdad? Es que he estado ocupado en otros asuntos (Como expandir mis horizontes a otros Fandoms y hacer maromas para tratar de acabar con alguna de las historias que ya tengo en proceso, entre otro tipo de cosas que es mucho blablablá)**

 **Pues en este día les traigo, aunque no es primero de mes, una historia especial porque es una fecha muy, pero MUY importante y única ya que hoy 11 de Septiembre del 2017…**

 **¡CUMPLO CINCO AÑOS EN FAN FICCIÓN! (Como siempre pasa, arrojo confeti, soplo un espanta suegras y hago girar una matraca ahora acompañados con música de trompetas y fuegos artificiales que en el cielo toman la forma de un 5 sobre un pastel XD)**

 **Es increíble cómo ha pasado el tiempo, ¿No? Aún recuerdo bien como inicie en esto… batallando para crearme mi cuenta al no entender casi ni un carajo de inglés y con ENORGMES ERRORES DE HORTOGRAFIA en mis escritos XD.**

 **No cualquier autor del Fandom de SP ha durado tanto tiempo activo y puedo decir con todo orgullo que soy uno de los pocos que ha logrado mantenerse vigente aun con altibajos que he sufrido en los últimos tiempos, pero como soy un hueso difícil de roer (Y sumado a mi poca vida social XD) espero seguir por estos lares durante mucho tiempo más ;D**

 **Ahora bien, los que ya me conocen sabrán en torno a quién girara la historia al ver el Sumary (Los que lo odian comienzan a abuchear y arrojar basura) ¡Ya, ya, ya! Cielos, ¿Aún quedan tantas personas que les cae mal? Se nota que no prestaron atención al especial para celebrar mi cuarto aniversario el año pasado para que así por lo menos dejaran de detestarlo tanto.**

 **Y para los que no lo conocen y no entienden ni Pio de que me estoy refiriendo, pues espero que si les caiga más o menos bien cuando vean lo mucho que ha cambiado desde que hizo su debut hace tantos años ;)**

 **Empecemos. South Park no es mío, es del par de maricones de Trey Parker y Matt Stone (Que aún con el paso del tiempo siguen sin darles gusto a las amantes del Style por no reconocer todavía el obvio amorío que hay entre ellos XD) pero la historia y cualquier posible OC que aparezca es de mí propiedad.**

El pueblo de South Park, tan pequeño, tan blanco, tan tranquilo y en dónde nada malo puede pasar, ¿Verdad? Pero siendo sinceros ¿Qué podría ser normal en un sitio en dónde han ocurrido las cosas más locas y deschavetadas que puedan existir es el pan de todos los días?

Es increíble que aún luego de todas las atrocidades que han ocurrido ahí todavía hayan personas que lo sigan habitando aun sabiendo que en cualquier momento ocurrirá una de esas insufribles calamidades que les costará muy caro en todos los aspectos llevando de nuevo al límite la escasa cordura y sentido común que tienen la mayoría de los habitantes.

Al menos así eran las cosas en los viejos tiempos, porque con el paso de los años, los sucesos anormales que eran lo "normal" comenzaron a disminuir de manera significativa a la vez que de forma lenta el pueblo comenzó a agrandarse dejando de ser solo un pequeño punto en el mapa y las personas se volvían menos irracionales y ridículas ante ese tipo de acontecimientos volviéndose una ciudad en prosperidad y crecimiento.

Se podría creer que se debía a eso, a la lenta acción del tiempo que supuestamente lo cura todo y hace que lo que alguna vez fue común y corriente se volviera parte de lo inusual haciendo que los acostumbrados a la rutina tengan que ajustar sus estilos de vida a los cambios que trae el mañana.

Aunque en el caso de este pintoresco sitio se debe a otro factor que ha contribuido en su notable mejora ¡Y de qué manera! Por parte de alguien que en algún momento pudo haber sido considerado una de las peores calamidades del pueblo debido a su aptitud tan detestable y odiosa le hacía disfrutar del infortunio ajeno ya sea que él lo causase o por mano de alguien más pero que debido a los giros de la vida evolucionó y cambió para bien convirtiéndose en lo que muchas personas llamarían: "héroe"

Leonardo Stouch es su nombre. En su niñez y adolescencia siempre fue retratado con el patán de los patanes, el "brabucón por excelencia" que le encantaba molestar a los demás estudiantes sin reparo alguno y sin medir las consecuencias de sus acciones con tal de divertirse a costa de sus víctimas inocentes; poco menos que un demonio para los que caían en sus tretas y malas jugadas sin poder hacer algo para salvarse en caso de que estuvieran dentro de su campo de visión cuando tenía ganas de molestar a alguien.

Temido y detestado por casi todos los que lo conocieron, en su momento hubiera sido imposible visualizarlo como alguien que hiciera algo por el bienestar del prójimo y por propia voluntad sin pedir algo a cambio o sin tener dobles intenciones oscuras, después de todo, ¿Qué cosa hubiese tenido la magnitud suficiente para hacerle cambiar su grotesca y sádica personalidad?

La respuesta es simple: su hermano gemelo Leopold "Butters" Stouch. Aunque nunca antes lo mostrase de manera abierta, y junto con el hecho de que también solía agredirlo, en realidad lo quiere y ama como hermano al siempre estar pendiente de que nada le pasara, protegerlo de todo mal y peligro y hacer hasta lo imposible para que él fuese feliz aunque tuviese que sudar sangre.

Eso quedó más que claro poco tiempo después de que ambos se graduasen de la secundaria listos para dar el siguiente gran paso de sus vidas. Butters había sufrido una grave enfermedad de la cual no podría curarse y tenía una muerte asegurada, por lo que Leo emprendió una travesía pasando por un sinfín de desafíos, teniendo sus altos y bajos, para encontrar no solo el modo de salvarlo sino de salvarse a sí mismo al redimirse de sus monstruosos actos y mejorar enormemente como persona todo con tal de salvar al ser que más quería en el mundo, el único que podía sacar lo mejor de sí mismo y con el que mostraba una faceta de su personalidad que no se la mostraba a nadie más; su lado más humano mejor dicho.

Lo que lo ha llevado a ser el "Protector de South Park" a sus 30 años, usar los dones que aprendió en esa odisea y mantener a raya a todas las antes mencionadas anomalías que atentaban contra la integridad del pueblo y de sus habitantes logrando también dejar en el olvido ese primer oscuro capítulo de su vida aunque pocos saben que él es el encargado de cuidarlos de todo mal y peligro debido a su alter ego justiciero al llevar una peculiar armadura plateada con tonos azules que ocultaba su verdadera identidad para poder ejercer su labor sin que nadie lo reconociera.

Tal y como lo estaba haciendo en estos momentos. Estaba lidiando con lo que parecía ser una turba iracunda de… ¿Sujetos de prueba usados por el gobierno para llevar a cabo experimentos con el propósito de crear un ejército de súper soldados? O por lo menos eso es lo que parecen ser debido a las horribles mutaciones que presentan en sus cuerpos, sus batas de hospital y unas cintas amarradas a sus muñecas que tienen sus nombres, números de pacientes y otros datos.

Sería algo de lo más bizarro para otro pueblo o ciudad, pero no es nada comparado con las otras locuras que han ocurrido en South Park así que no se iba a formar un escándalo desastroso y las personas no sucumbirían ante la histeria y el pánico, en especial si tienen a su defensor para ponerle un alto a esos mutantes para que no lastimen a nadie.

-Esta no es la manera de recuperar su humanidad- estaba lidiando contra un paciente que era deformemente grande, tenía enormes y curveadas garras como cuchillas en sus manos con las que trataba de rasguñarlo, pero solo se limitaba a mantener los brazos cruzados tras su espalda eludiendo sin mayor problema cada uno de sus zarpazos -así que mejor tranquilízate y piensa en lo que estás haciendo antes de actuar- con el pulgar e índice derechos sujeto el extremo de una de esas mortales zarpas justo cuando su rostro iba a ser traspasado y fácilmente lo empujo -y no me hagas tener que lastimarte como a los demás- advirtió antes de darle un rodillazo en el estómago.

Alrededor de ellos estaban tiradas las demás personas alteradas genéticamente. No estaban muertos, ni heridos de gravedad, solo inconscientes como si les hubiesen dando medicinas para dormir quedando neutralizados para no lastimar a nadie más.

Si esto hubiese pasado de chico no se habría contenido y los hubiera despedazado a golpes sin ningún tipo de piedad, todo con tal de divertirse y satisfacer ese viejo espíritu hambriento de violencia y sadismo desmedido. Pero ahora que ha madurado, aprendido valiosas lecciones de humildad y valorar la vida de los demás al dejar de verlos como objetos para su entretenimiento controla esa fuerza descomunal que tanto lo ha caracterizado para no lastimar de más a aquel que deba ser detenido para que no siga haciéndole daño a los demás.

-Tú no lo entiendes… ¡NADIE NOS ENTIENDE! Nos engañaron… ¡NOS ENGAÑARON PARA VOLVERNOS ESTOS MONSTRUOS HORRIBLES! Si nosotros vamos a sufrir ¡QUE EL RESTO DE LA HUMANIDAD SUFRA TAMBIÉN! ¡No es justo que solo nosotros suframos!- ese mutante se sobó el estómago y trató de incorporarse para seguir peleando, pero no recuperó del todo el aliento.

-Tienes razón, no es justo para ti y para los demás que fueron sometidos a esos experimentos terminar convertidos en horribles monstruos y tienen unos grandes deseos por hacer justicia. Pero ¿Sabes algo? Ir por ahí desquitándose con las personas que no tienen culpa alguna con lo que les pasó no es el modo en como podrán recuperar la humanidad que se les fue injustamente arrebatada, ¿En verdad quieren comportarse como los monstruos que se ven por afuera?- la aberración abrió su boca llena de dientes deformes, pero la cerró y desvió la mirada -entiendo que tengan tanto odio guardado en sus corazones, y tienen todo el derecho de estar furiosos, pero ese comportamiento no los llevará a ninguna parte y solo lograran que las otras personas les teman y desprecien. ¿Quieren vivir con eso el resto de sus vidas? No lo creo.

-No son malas personas, puedo sentirlo, así que escúchame con atención. Conozco a un viejo chiflado que tiene un laboratorio en una montaña. Solo le tengo que pedir que los analice y encuentre un antídoto para que vuelvan a la normalidad, ¿Te parece bien?

Podría simplemente matarlos o entregarlos a las autoridades o al gobierno para asegurarse de que no vuelvan a lastimar a nadie más, pero no, eso no es lo que haría un héroe de verdad.

Un héroe de corazón no solo se limitaría a vencer al villano en turno, sino también le ofrecería la mano para darle una segunda oportunidad a que se arrepienta de sus acciones y tome el camino correcto en especial si el, o los villanos de la situación, en el fondo son personas desesperadas que han sufrido alguna calamidad que les hizo tomar un comportamiento hostil y peligroso para los demás, tal y como pasa con estos desdichados sujetos de prueba mutantes.

-¿Volver a ser normales?- se vio sus grotescas y mortíferas manos -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos quieres ayudar? No lo entiendo- se le hacía raro que alguien los quisiera ayudar, y más si se trata del hombre que los detuvo para que no hirieran a los pueblerinos.

-Porque si tengo los medios para ayudar a unas almas desdichadas como ustedes que han caído en desgracia, ¿Por qué no hacerlo?- le sonrió y ofreció su mano derecha -¿Sí aceptarás mi ayuda?

-…- el mutante vio la suya propia. ¿Qué más opción tiene? Tenía ante él a la única persona que en vez de huir presa del pánico, estaba ahí de parada ofreciéndole la oportunidad de ser normal de nuevo junto con una radiante sonrisa que le transmitía confianza. No le podía decir NO

-Es… está bien- correspondió su gesto con cuidado de no lastimarlo haciendo que su sonrisa se ensanchara porque apeló a la razón y no se dejó dominar por el gran odio que lleva adentro.

-¿Ves cómo todo se soluciona más fácil cuando se usa el maravilloso don de la palabra antes de estar repartiendo dolor sin sentido? Ahora acompáñame para que veas en dónde tú y tus amigos se quedaran lejos del acoso de las demás personas hasta que convenza a ese científico loco para que les dé una mano sin que les agregue un par de traseros de más- como misionero ayudando a un desamparado, le puso una mano en la espalda para guiarlo a un lugar en dónde estará seguro de los dedos acusadores de los que seguramente denigrarían solo por ser diferente.

Días después, las noticias que corrían de boca en boca entre los habitantes del pueblo eran como el tan aclamado Protector de South Park pudo detener a esa horda de mutantes sin que nadie resultase herido (Para variar lo que siempre ocurría en los viejos tiempos)

 ** _-"… y luego de que el Dr. Mephisto encontrara la cura para regresarlos a la normalidad, cada uno de los mutantes fue devuelto a sus respectivas familias con una compensación del gobierno por haberlos utilizado de ese modo tan horroroso"-_** veía el noticiero junto con su familia.

-Lo hiciste bien, querido. Pudiste ayudar a más personas con sus desgracias y que no se volvieran una amenaza para los demás- le susurró su esposa Shelli, la hermana mayor de Stan, con orgullo.

-Las palabras tienen más poder que los puños, preciosa, y a la vez son mucho menos dolorosas- se sobó una mejilla haciendo referencias a todas esa ocasiones en las que se ha agarrado a las trompadas contra diversos oponentes que le han tirado alguno que otro diente.

-¡WAU, YO QUISIERA SER TAMBIÉN UN SÚPER HÉROE COMO LO ES EL GUARDIÁN DE SOUTH PARK Y SALVAR A LAS PERSONAS!- exclamó ilusionado el menor de sus dos hijos, Lincoln de 6 años que paradójicamente tiene una aptitud a la de Butters cuando tenía su edad (Tierno, alegre e inocente)

-¡Pero qué tonto es! ¿Por qué no acaba enseguida con sus enemigos? ¡Así se aseguraría que no volvieran a hacer de las suyas! Es lo que yo haría- por otro lado, su hermana mayor Lara de 10 años mostraba un carácter más parecido al de su madre cuando era una niña (O sea temperamental y para nada sutil o delicada)

-Ay, hija- eso le daba gracia a su padre que le acarició su largo cabello castaño sobresaltándola al pensar que iba a regañarla -eres demasiado joven todavía, pero algún día entenderás que no todos los problemas de la vida se resuelven con violencia y que el don de la palabra es la más poderosa herramienta con la que se podrán resolverlos- le palmeó la cabeza.

-¡SÍ! Qué lindo sería que todos pudiesen nos pudiéramos llevar bien así sin violencia- el pequeño comenzó a fantasear imaginando, con su mente de niño alegre, un mundo en dónde no habrían conflictos y toda diferencia sería resuelta de manera pacífica.

-Soñar no cuesta nada, enano- a la mayor al ser mucho más avispada y tener los pies bien puestos en la Tierra se le haría imposible visualizar algo como eso.

-¿Por qué lo ves de ese modo, mi princesa? Recuerda que nada es imposible si uno se lo propone y pone su corazón en lograr lo que quiere conseguir- Leo le volvió a sobar el pelo.

-Sí, hermana ¡PIENSA EN POSITIVO!- soltó un gemido ronco por lo agregado por su hermanito.

-Algunas veces pienso que soy adoptada- se cruzó de brazos no logrando comprender como ella es la hermana mayor de alguien como lo es el pequeño Linc e hija de alguien como lo es su padre.

Nadie creería que este buen padre de familia que les da todo su amor a sus hijos y trata de inculcarles valiosas lecciones éticas sin oprimirlos o causarles complejos de alguna manera como su propio progenitor lo hacía, en algún momento fue apenas menos terrible que cualquiera de las otras calamidades que asolaron el pueblo. Hace que uno se pusiera a pensar en qué sería de su vida si jamás hubiese comenzado esa travesía para encontrar la manera de salvar a su hermano (siendo seguramente un completo pésimo ejemplo a seguir engendrando pequeños demonios)

Al día siguiente se iba a llevar a cabo una reunión muy importante tanto para él como para todos aquellos que fueron sus compañeros de clases para festejar el aniversario #12 de su generación.

Viejas caras que no se han visto en años volverán a encontrarse para compartir todas las anécdotas por las que han pasado desde la última vez que se vieron, amigos de toda la vida que por giros del destino tuvieron que distanciarse pueden cruzar sus caminos de nuevo como en los viejos tiempos, y los que alguna vez se detestaban entre sí ahora podían dejar de lado sus diferencias al ser adultos responsables que al igual que Leo han madurado con el tiempo.

-¡CULÓN HIJO DE PERRA!- gritó enfurecido un hombre pelirrojo -¡RATA JUDÍA COLORADA!- vociferó ahora un obeso castaño, los dos se miraban tirando chispas de los ojos.

En el caso de Kyle y Cartman, parece que eso último jamás va a cambiar y seguirán siendo los ene-amigos por excelencia, pero bueno, ¿Qué se le va hacer? Así ha sido siempre su insana relación y jamás va a cambiar no importa que pase un millón de años y sin importarles el ejemplo tan malo que les están dando a sus respectivos hijos y demás menores de edad presentes.

-¡JA! ¿Lo ves gordo idiota? ¡Mi papá le puede patear el culo al tuyo!- un niño de cabello cobrizo y rizado cubierto por una Ushanka verde con toques amarillos se burlaba de otro que era más bajo que él, muy gordo y pelinegro con un gorro celeste con pompón amarillo encima.

-¡CÁLLATE, JUDIO IMBÉCIL!- trató de golpearlo, pero como el otro era mucho más alto que él, solo le bastó con extender una mano y sostenerlo de la cara para mantener la distancia sus cortos y rechonchos brazos que se agitaban para tratar de pegarle.

-Estos dos nunca van aprender…- una niña de largo pelo negro con gorro azul oscuro y pompón rojo se sujetó el puente de la nariz avergonzada por el comportamiento infantil de ellos.

-¡KYLE! ¡ERIC!- les llamaron la atención sus respectivas esposas, Bebe Stevens y Patty Nelson -¡Mira el ejemplo que le das a tu hijo!- los tomaron de las orejas y jalaron haciendo caso omiso a sus quejas pidiendo perdón por seguir comportándose como unos chiquillos inmaduros.

-Hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar- Leonardo reía por eso, extrañaba tanto las clásicas peleas estúpidas por parte de ese par que podrían sacarle una risa hasta a la persona más negativa y pesimista y que siempre fue un deleite para su antes sádico sentido del humor.

-¡HERMANO!- lo llamó la persona por la cual hizo hasta lo imposible para salvar, su hermano gemelo Butters siendo acompañado por su bella esposa Lexus que empujaba una carreola doble en dónde estaban sus pequeños mellizos de dos año de edad -¿Cómo han estado?

-Tan bien como siempre, hermanito- se dieron un cálido abrazo como no se lo habían dado en mucho tiempo para separarse y verse fijamente a los ojos. Si no fuese porque Leo tiene el pelo de tonalidad castaña a diferencia del rubio del otro, junto con su atlética condición física y la cicatriz que posee en el lado izquierdo de su cara, serían como dos gotas de agua -¿Y qué me dice el doctor? ¿Continuando salvando vidas o haciendo rinoplastias para los que quieren tener narices como la de Brad Pitt?- el otro rió bastante por esta tonta broma.

-He estado muy bien y mis pacientes también, gracias a Dios. ¿Y dónde están mis lindos sobrinitos?- quiso saber luego de que el otro tomara a sus hijos y los cargara haciéndoles reír.

-Por ahí haciendo alguna de sus diabluras con los otros niños- mecía a los pequeños en sus brazos.

El pequeño Lincoln había ido a tomar algo de ponche y quiso darle un poco al peluche de Hello Kitty que cargaba como si este tuviese vida hasta que sintió como alguien lo veía fijamente.

-¡Ah, Jenny! Me alegro de verte- se le acercó a una niña de su edad que usaba un abrigo rosado con capucha que le cubría toda la cara excepto los ojos -¿Cómo has estado?- cada paso que daba hacia adelante ella retrocedía como si tuviese vergüenza.

-Phm hhp ppth hp mmh- no se le podía entender lo que dijo haciendo que la viera sin comprender, así que resopló y dejó al descubierto su linda cara y sedoso cabello rubio cenizo amarrado -di-dije que estoy bien, y… ¿Y tú?- no cabe dudas de que le daba pena hablar con él, ¿Será posible que su corazón lata con fuerza cada vez que esté a su lado?

-¡Igual de bien que siempre!- la radiante sonrisa que le dedico la hipnotizo y quiso decirle otra cosa

-¡Que tontos! ¿Quieren darse un besito?- el momento fue interrumpido por un pelinegro mayor que ellos y llevando puesto un chullo de color azul que los intimidó, la niña se volvió a cubrir la cara ya asustada -y tú eres el peor de todos, ¡Todavía con ese peluche! Un perfecto marica- se lo arrebató de las manos sosteniéndolo en lo alto para que no lo alcanzara.

-¡DÁMELO!- no podía recuperarlo por más que saltara.

-¿O si no que, mariquita? ¿Irás llorando con tu mami y papi?- estaba gozando del momento.

-¿Cómo dices, Tucker? ¡¿Quién es el mariquita?!- la satisfacción que le causaba molestar a los más pequeños no le duró mucho cuando Lara, que claramente es más grande que él, le sujetó la parte trasera de los calzones y lo alzó del piso con una sola mano haciéndole el famoso calzón chino causando que soltara un agudo gemido del dolor -¡¿QUIÉN ES EL MARIQUITA?!

-¡YO SOY EL MARIQUITA, YO SOY EL MARIQUITA, YO SOY EL MARIQUITA!- repetía con voz aguda con tal de no seguir pasando por semejante dolor y humillación soltando el peluche.

-Claro que lo eres. ¡Ahora lárgate y no quiero volverte a ver molestando a mi hermano!- lo soltó para que se fuera con el rabo entre las patas llorando llamando a su padre y madre -toma, enano- le dio su muñeco apegándoselo bruscamente en el pecho.

-Gracias, hermana- lo abrazó como si fuese la cosa más valiosa que existe en el mundo.

-No lo agradezcas tanto. Te he dicho varias veces que dejes de comportarte como el marica que pareces por fuera y te armes de huevos para defenderte por ti mismo, recuerda que yo no siempre voy a estar cerca para salvarte el culo.

Por fuera, parecería que la relación de hermanos que tienen los hijos de Leo y Shelli sería igual a la que esta alguna vez tuvo con Stan, o sea que poco le importase lo que a este le pasase, lo agrediese solo por gusto y no levantaría ni un solo dedo para ayudarlo cuando estuviese metido en algún predicamento, cuando en verdad su relación es igual a la él tuvo con Butters porque por más que pareciera maltratarlo en verdad lo quiere mucho y no lo pensará dos veces en socorrerlo cada vez que esté metido en algún predicamento.

Eso es lo que hacen los hermanos de verdad, cuidarse entre sí y apoyarse mutuamente sin importar las grandes diferencias que hay entre ellos, una valiosa enseñanza que el gemelo de Butters puede presumir con todo orgullo habérsela inculcado a sus retoños.

La reunión llegó a tal punto en la que los adultos estaban en alguna parte del gimnasio de la escuela para conversar y los pequeños jugaban a sus anchas por todos lados causando alborotos.

-¡ÑIA, ÑIA, NO ME ALCANZAS GORDO IDIOTA!- el hijo de Kyle le seguía haciendo mofa al de Cartman al estar jugando a la Lleva, y como él es bastante más alto, estaba dejando atrás al pequeño y regordete pelinegro que sudaba a chorros al tratar de alcanzarlo.

-¡Vuelve aquí… judío de mierda!- se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento, e impulsado por la terquedad y tenacidad de su progenitor, retomó la persecución solo ganándose más burlas.

-¿"Judío de mierda"? Se nota la maravillosa crianza que le has dado a tu hijo, culo gordo.

-¡CÁLLATE, KYLE! Más mal padre eres tú al enseñarle al tuyo aprovecharse de los que son más pequeños que él- el panza de barril trató de desacreditarlo, como siempre lo hacía de chicos.

-No me digas, por lo que sé a tu encantador hijo le encanta molestar a los demás y tratar de estafarlos con tratas tontas. Solo falta que vuelva a los padres de un chico que lo molesta chile picante por haberle comprado vello púbico para ser igualito a ti, que aún luego de tantos años, sigues sin tener pelos ahí abajo- no tuvo reparos en restregarle esto con risa triunfal.

-¡MALDITO IDIOTA!- volvieron a discutir gritando a todo pulmón, por lo que sus esposas tuvieron que orarles a todas las deidades que existiesen para que les dieran la paciencia requerida para intentar tranquilizarlos de nuevo.

-Ya no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que los vi poniéndose a discutir de ese modo- Kenny reía con nostalgia mientras que su esposa Kelly, que seguía teniendo ese hábito de rascarse la nariz, mecía a un bebe envuelto en una manta anaranjada.

-Hay que aprovechar el momento mientras podamos. Nunca sabremos cuando otra oportunidad como esta se presentará para revivir los viejos tiempos- en otra época Stan habría estado también muy fastidiado por la falta de madurez de sus amigos, pero como ya no andan juntos como antes, debía gozarlo cada vez que pueda (aunque al parecer su hija será la que lidiaría día a día con las babosadas que harán los hijos de ese par de ineptos)

Leonardo volvía a regocijarse con la escena que el judío y el antisemita ofrecían, algunas veces añoraba con volver a sus años en la escuela en donde podía entretenerse con los pintorescos espectáculos que solo ellos podían dar cada vez que tenían un desacuerdo, como lo que pasó cuando sucedió ese problema cuando la serie Padre de Familia quiso mostrar al profeta musulmán cuyo nombre nunca puede ser mencionado (Esta vez no será la excepción)

Se cruzó de brazos apoyando la espalda contra una pared y mantenía la mirada fija en el piso al estar pensando en todas las desgracias que les había causado a ellos. No era ningún secreto que de entre todas las personas que solía molestar en su etapa de brabucón, el cuarteto tan particular era quién mayormente se llevaba los peores maltratos de su parte.

En esos tiempos su justificación era que ellos siempre querían usar a Butters como chivo expiatorio cuando hacían algo mal o porque de alguna manera u otra le hacían meterse en problemas (En especial Cartman) por lo que su gozo al mortificarlos era infinitamente mayor del que conseguiría si molestara a cualquier otra persona.

Eso no cambiaba el hecho de que en la mayoría de las ocasiones cuando los agredía de alguna manera, lo hacía por mero gusto sin que ellos en algún momento hayan perjudicado a Butters de algún modo. Se le había hecho costumbre molestarlos, que no podía pasar mucho tiempo sin su dosis y debía mortificarlos de algún modo u otro para satisfacer esa retorcida necesidad.

Vio a Stanley, su cuñado, hablar con Wendy a la que también le causaba gracia las tonterías de Eric y Kyle. Aunque él era uno de los que menos se aprovechaban de Butters, de igual forma encantaba agredirlo ya sea aprovechándose de su cinismo, o humillarlo por las babosadas que Randy hacía o llevar su relación con Testaburguer al límite de un quiebre definitivo, que de haber tenido éxito, no podrían haberse llegado a convertir en los padres ejemplares que son ahora…

 _Estaba sentado ante la computadora del cuarto que compartía con Butters. Con Photoshop alteraba unas fotografías de Stan junto con Kyle para hacer que estos se estuviesen besando y otras demostraciones de amor (Sin llegar a los extremos por ser niños en esa época)_

 _-ya quiero ver la cara que la Testabich pondrá cuando vea estas fotos- se frotaba las palmas de las manos ansioso como si estuviera desarrollando un plan maestro y presionó ENTER para imprimirlas_

 _-Hermano, por favor no lo hagas. Si lo haces Stan podría volverse gótico como en esa ocasión cuando Wendy lo dejó por Token, ¡O peor! Tal vez se convierta en un emo con ganas de suicidarse- Butters, siendo de esperarse por parte suya, no quería que llevara a cabo semejante acto._

 _-¿Pedí tu opinión?- lo asustó al amañar con darle un golpe -si nadie le reclamó cuando arruinó la paz que los judíos, cristianos y musulmanes obtuvieron por esa vaca pelirroja que creó el culón de Eric aún por todo lo que Kyle hizo para que este mantuviese la boca cerrada, debe pagar de alguna manera u otra- esbozó otra sonrisa al ver como salían impresas las fotos que alteró._

 _En la escuela todos los alumnos se preparaban para otra de esas insufribles e interminables jornadas de estudio que les chupaban la vida. Wendy era uno de los pocos estudiantes que caminaba por los pasillos alegre y con un gran entusiasmo por aprender._

 _-¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?- al abrir su casillero vio caer un sobre blanco, lo tomó y al ver su contenido el corazón se le detuvo por un momento no pudiendo procesar ese hallazgo -Stan… mi Stanley, ¡¿Engañándome con Kyle?- las manos le temblaban y sus lágrimas caían en las fotos "tan comprometedoras" de su novio junto a su súper mejor amigo -¡STAANN!- gritó como una poseída y fue a buscarlo para que le diera una buena explicación._

 _-Esto se va a poner bueno- fue seguida por un ansioso Leo y un angustiado Butters._

 _Stan estaba hablando animadamente con sus amigos y ninguno se dio cuenta de la bestia enfurecida que se les acercaba caminando a pasos tan pesados que parecía una estampida de animales rabiosos._

 _-¡STANLEY MARSH!- casi cayó de bruces al piso por este otro monstruoso grito que soltó._

 _-We… ¿Wendy? ¿Qué te pa...?- una fuerte y sonora bofetada le volteó la cara llamando la atención de todos los que estuviesen cerca quedando sorprendidos por esas acciones de su parte._

 _-¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO!?- le arrojó las fotos. Ahora fue él quien abrió tanto los ojos que casi se le salieron de las cuentas y las tomó susurrando: "¿Pero qué significa esto?"_

 _-¡OIGAN MIREN! Son fotos de Stan y Kyle juntos como pareja, ¡SE CONFIRMARON NUESTRAS SOSPECHAS, CHICAS!- una de las asiáticas amantes del Yaoi se las arrebató las manos para que todos pudiesen verlas y las burlas o exclamaciones de ternura no se hicieron esperar._

 _-Y lo peor es que tuve ante mí tantos indicios… ¡QUE NO ME DI CUENTA HASTA AHORA!- se retiró dejando tras de sí un rastro de lágrimas como toda una reina del drama._

 _-¡WENDY, ESTO NO ES LO QUE PARECE!- Marsh fue tras ella para arreglar semejante malentendido dejando a un muy avergonzado Kyle que se volvió el centro de atención, en especial por las que estaban haciendo dibujos de él con el "hombre de sus sueños" formando el valioso Style._

 _-¡Fue más gracioso de lo que imaginé! ¡JAJAJA!- Stouch se estaba regocijando de lo que causó. Así era él antes, se deleitaba con la desgracia que le causaba a los demás sin arrepentimiento alguno._

Recordar eso le causaba risa no porque le diese un buen sabor de boca, sino por la ironía porque muchos años después tuvo que hacer todo lo contrario y evitar que la relación entre su cuñado y Wendy tuviera una ruptura definitiva por culpa de una de los principales causantes de la separación de bellas parejas: el alcohol.

 _En la sala de su casa su hija mayor jugaba con su prima, la hija de Stan llamada Elizabeth, pero ni él ni Shelli estaban para nada felices de verlas divertirse debido a las noticias que recibieron._

 _-¿Entonces es verdad que Testaburguer y mi cuñado están a solo dos pasos de divorciarse?_

 _-Así es y todo por culpa de su maldita adicción al alcohol. Hemos tratado de aconsejarlo varias veces pero no nos hace caso teniendo como excusa que sin eso volverá ver mierda todo a su alrededor, incluyéndola a ella y a su hija- a Shelli tampoco le causaba risa eso y meció un poco al pequeño Lincoln en sus brazos porque solo tenía 1 año de edad en ese momento -lo que más me preocupa es como eso podría afectar a mi sobrinita, ¿Cómo se lo van a explicar a una niña tan pequeña?_

 _Él también vio con pesar a la niña pelinegra que seguía jugando alegre con su hija estando totalmente ajena a su charla y al grave problema por el que pasan sus padres. El gran sentido de responsabilidad y de deber que obtuvo luego de su travesía para salvar a Butters le impulsaban a hacer algo para ayudar a Stan y a Wendy para que no tiraran a la basura todos los años de relación que han tenido desde que eran unos niños, pero ¿Qué podría hacer al respecto?_

 _-Creo que ya sé que hacer…- murmuró frunciendo el ceño._

 _Decidió ir a dialogar con Stanley encontrándolo en, para variar, un bar de mala muerte tratando de ahogar sus penas en alcohol. Respiró profundamente no para deleitarse con el asqueroso olor a alcohol y demás sustancias que había en el aire, sino para reunir paciencia._

 _-Cuñado, conque aquí estás- lo saludó con cortesía sentándose a su lado ante la barra de bebidas. Stan no le respondió porque tenía la cara apoyada dejando salir un chorro de babas -ya deja de estar babeando como perro y despierta, hombre- lo movió para que reaccionara._

 _-Ah… ¿Eh? ¿Quién es? ¿Acaso quieren que de nuevo secuestre al presidente ganso?- estaba tan borracho que su mente viajo al pasado, en específico al momento en donde desarrolló su tan característico cinismo._

 _-No, cabeza de chorlito, soy yo, tu cuñado- le quitó la botella que tenía en la mano -escucha hombre, tengo que hablar de algo muy importante contigo y para eso debemos alejarnos de lo que te está haciendo actuar como idiota- lo tomó de un brazo para irse._

 _-¡PERO MI LICOR! ¡No puedo vivir sin él!- trató de soltarse y regresar a la barra._

 _-No vas a tener mucha vida por delante como sigas tomando así, ¡Así que vamos!- no le importó sus quejas ni las miradas despectivas que les dedicaban los demás pobres diablos y se lo llevó a rastras ignorando cada una de sus quejas._

 _Se lo llevó a la cafetería de Tweek para que así la potencia de la cafeína le hiciera recuperar la lucidez acompañada de un fuerte dolor de cabeza por la resaca junto con los demás síntomas que conlleva beber de ese modo como si no hubiese mañana._

 _-Mi cabeza…- se sobó la frente con ambas manos. ¿Tan bajo había caído el tipo que en su niñez fue la voz de la razón en medio de un montón de personas que sucumbían ante la histeria ante la primera aberración que ocurría? -Gracias por sacarme de ese agujero, Leo- le dio un sorbo al café que tenía ante él._

 _-De nada, cuñado- sonrió un poco al ver que recuperó el juicio y dejó de delirar -ahora escúchame muy bien, Stan. Deja de ser un asqueroso alcohólico y enderézate, ¿No te das cuenta de que el alcohol está acabando con tu vida y con la vida de los que amas?- fue directo al grano._

 _-¿Cómo dices?- lo vio fijamente con sus ojos estando rojos y acompañados por profundas bolsas negras bajo los párpados -¿Ahora tú también? ¡MALDITA SEA! Yo no tengo ningún puto problema, ¡Así que déjenme en paz y no se metan en lo que no les importa!- se levantó para irse siendo ahora los demás clientes de la cafetería los que le miraban perplejos._

 _-Stan Marsh, tú no te irás a ninguna parte- la firme voz del marido de Shelli lo detuvo en seco y se estremeciera -siéntate- obedeció sin atreverse a llevarle la contraria -bien, ahora dime, ¿Por qué te embriagas hasta el hartazgo? ¿Qué crees que ganas cuando te pones así? ¿Alguna efímera felicidad causada por los efectos del alcohol que desparecerá al día siguiente quedando solo un sabor a vómito en la boca? Porque eso es mil veces peor que ver supuestamente como es la "mierda del mundo real"- trató de apelar a la razón._

 _-¡ES QUE NADIE LO ENTIENDE! ¡No puedo vivir sin el alcohol! No te imaginas lo difícil que es para alguien en mi posición tratar de vivir el día a día sin él, ¿Crees que no lo he intentado? Al principio me va bien, pero luego comienzo no solo ver a lo que me rodea como mierda, sino a sentir una ansiedad que no puedo controlar ¡Y que debo satisfacer a toda costa para no perder la cabeza!- apoyó los codos en la mesa y se sujetó fuertemente los costados de la cabeza._

 _Le sacó un bramido al rubio castaño. Le parecía asombroso que alguien que se caracterizaba por su madurez y sensatez ahora fuese tan idiota que no se da cuenta de que esos son algunos de los síntomas de la abstinencia, como los que sufrirían los adictos a las drogas si no toman sus dosis diaria, por lo que era momento de hacerle abrir los ojos._

 _-¿Alguna vez te has visto borracho? ¿Has estado consciente de las burradas que haces y dices cuando estás pasado de copas?- negó con la cabeza sin despegar los codos de la mesa -lo que voy a mostrarte no es para hacerte sentir mal, sino para que tomes consciencia de esa faceta tuya._

 _Sacó una cámara de video y la encendió para que viera una grabación de él mismo cuando deja que el alcohol lo posea como si fuese un demonio. Su expresión se volvió de horror al verse a sí mismo entrando a su hogar abriendo la puerta de una patada exclamando muchas incoherencias sobre que debe evitar que se lleve a cabo una conspiración del gobierno._

 _Esa sola fue la entrada porque de inmediato comenzó a tirar los muebles y los cuadros para arrancar con salvajismo los cojines y pintura de la pared afirmando que hay cámaras y micrófonos ocultos, todo eso ante los ojos de su hija que tímidamente se asomaba desde una pared para admirar el espectáculo tan estúpido y demencial que hacía, y por si no fuse eso suficiente, cuando Wendy trataba de detenerlo y recuperara la razón la apartaba bruscamente diciéndole que solo se casó con él al ser un espía y como cereza del pastel le vomitaba encima para caer inconsciente._

 _-Oh Dios míos… ¡¿ASÍ SOY YO CUÁNDO ESTOY EBRIO?!- no pudo seguir viendo más y volvió a sujetarse la cabeza ahora siendo él un enorme pedazo de excremento. ¿Qué rayos le pasó al Stan Marsh de antaño? ¿Será que con haber ingerido alcohol a tan temprana edad hizo que de a poco se volviese un adulto incluso más estúpido y errático que el propio Randy?_

 _-Ni a brincos llegas. Esta escena fue la más "suave" que pude conseguir. Así que hazte una idea de lo que eres capaz de hacer cuando estás a máxima capacidad- lo veía con desprecio -así que escucha. Conozco a alguien en la AAA que podría ayudarte con este problema antes de que empeore, pero necesito que pongas de tu parte para que no cruces una línea de la cual no habría vuelta atrás._

 _-¿Y qué me aleje de mi preciado licor? ¡NO PODRÍA VIVIR ASÍ!- se negaba a recibir esa ayuda._

 _-¿Y acaso podrías vivir sabiendo que tu insana adicción te hizo perder lo que más atesoras en esta vida? ¿Cómo podrías verte en el espejo sabiendo que por esa sustancia que supuestamente debe hacer más "amena" tu existencia perdiste a las dos personas que más aprecias? Porque como van las cosas, no sería sorpresa que mañana u hoy mismo Wendy decida separarse de ti y se lleve a la hija de ambos dejándote ahogarte en tu propio vómito en la más pura soledad, ¿Es lo que en verdad deseas?_

 _-Wendy… separarse de mí llevándose el fruto de nuestro amor…- se llevó una mano al pecho por el dolor que le causaba pensar en eso. ¿Qué tan pesada debe ser la carga de un hombre que lo perdió todo por culpa de una adicción que apartó a todos los que fueron importantes para él? Era algo que Stanley no quería saber -es… está bien, iré a la triple A para que me ayuden. Si pierdo a Wendy o a Elizabeth por ser un puto alcohólico, yo… ¡NO SABRÍA QUE HACER!_

 _-Me alegro que usaras al fin la razón, cuñado, como en los viejos tiempos- le dio unas palmaditas sonriendo orgulloso de que aceptara por las buenas -así que empecemos lo más pronto posible antes de que tu mujer en serio comience a hacer los trámites del divorcio._

Gracias a su intervención, Stan pudo enderezar su vida y ser el padre ejemplar que muchos daban por sentado que sería una vez que contrajera matrimonio. Quién sabe lo que hubiese pasado si no se hubiera tomado la molestia de ayudarlo a reflexionar sobre sus decisiones, aunque lo más seguro, es que se habría puesto peor cuando se volvió gótico llegando a niveles extremos para acabar con su infortunio.

-Entonces, como ibas diciendo Kenny, ¿Has rechazado todos los ascensos que te han ofrecido?- pudo oír una charla que Butters tenía con Kenny. Prestó su atención a lo que él fuera a decir.

-Claro que sí. Si acepto esos ascensos, tendré que estar lejos del trabajo de campo y no podría ayudar a todas esas personas que estén en peligro. Saben bien que mi lugar está en el terreno de acción, no detrás de un escritorio haciendo aburrido papeleo- presumía el rubio de ropa naranja.

-Por eso te amo, querido- su mujer le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla aun picándose la nariz.

-"Me alegro ver que sigas así, Kenny. Con un trabajo honesto y que te guste sin caer en la desesperación y malas mañas como le ocurrían a tus padres y seas mil veces mejor que estos"- el esposo de Shelli también se sentía orgulloso de que él sea así.

Del cuarteto, probablemente McCormick haya sido el que menos se aprovechaba de la ingenuidad de su hermano, pero eso no lo salvaba de los malos tratos de su parte (En especial por haberle clavado esa Shuriken en el ojo izquierdo) y porque cuando no estaba disponible por algún motivo, los otros tres usaban al otro Stouch como reemplazo.

Siempre le gustó burlarse y humillarlo por su decadente situación económica, restregándole una y otra vez lo disfuncional que era su familia, que sin importar lo que hiciese jamás podría salir adelante y que junto con su hermana Karen formaría una de esas incestuosas familias teniendo que ingerir y vender drogas para soportar al calvario de vivir en una pocilga sin escapatoria alguna (Sin contar las múltiples veces en las que sin recordar lo había matado o causado su muerte)

Con el famoso viaje que hizo para salvar a su hermano, experimento en carne propia lo dura que es la vida de aquellos que no tienen nada y que deben sudar sangre para ganarse el pan de cada día haciendo que le tuviera respeto al rubio cenizo porque aún con tantas carencias, se mantenía firme en sus principios y no sucumbía al bajo mundo volviéndose otra de esas ratas inmundas.

Por lo que al ver que estaba a punto de sucumbir a la desesperación, decidió también ofrecerle una mano para conservar la poca dignidad que aún le quedaba…

 _Era una noche común y corriente de patrullaje para él. Paseaba a sus anchas por el pueblo para verificar que no hubiesen vándalos haciendo de las suyas, y cuando comenzó a creer que no iba a ocurrir algo, escuchó unos disparos a la lejanía por lo que fue a investigar._

 _Se trataba de Kenny, no, de Mysterion que estaba luchando contra unos traficantes de drogas. Iba a echarle una mano, pero al ver como él solito era capaz de vencerlos sin mayor inconveniente, amañó con irse y dejarle toda la gloria._

 _Hasta que notó algo raro. Cuando el inmortal noqueó al último de los malandros, tomó una de las bolsas llena de cocaína para verla fijamente. Aun con la capucha y el antifaz puestos, pudo notar la desesperación e indecisión en sus ojos, ¿Qué pasaba por su mente en ese momento?_

 _-No puedo creer que tenga que hacer esto… pero mi hermanita lo vale- para su sorpresa, guardo el paquete en su capa e irse luego de asegurarse de que nadie lo viese._

 _¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso el gran y legendario Mysterion detenía a los criminales solo para quitarles su mercancía y ser el que las venda? ¿Cómo pudo llegar a caer tan bajo? Leonardo no podía hacerse el de la vista gorda y discretamente lo siguió sin que se diera cuenta._

 _Al ver que se dirigía al pobre barrio en el que aún seguía viviendo con su familia, y que sigue igual de lamentable aún con el paso del tiempo sin que nadie haya tratado de hacer algo para ayudar a toda la desdichada gente que vive en esa zona del pueblo, decidió interferir._

 _-¿A dónde va con tanta prisa, Mysterion?- apareció frente a él interponiéndose en su camino haciendo que se detuviera derrapando casi cayendo de espaldas._

 _-Pero si eres tú. Al que llaman el "Protector de South Park"- no podía evitar sentirse algo intimidado, no por lo imponente de su armadura plateada y azul que reflejaba los rayos de la luna, sino porque él pudo haber visto lo que hizo -¿Qué quieres? Tengo algo de prisa._

 _-Oh, nada especial. Solo estaba dando una vuelta por aquí y te vi dándoles su merecido a esos traficantes solo para quitarles la droga y llevártela- abrió mucho los ojos de la impresión._

 _-No… no sé de qué estás hablando- no tenía el coraje de verlo a los ojos y se hizo el desentendido._

 _-No me tienes que mentir, Mysterion, o ¿Prefieres que te llame Kenny McCormick?- casi le dio un infarto cuando escuchó su nombre salir de sus labios._

 _-¿Co-cómo sabes mí no-nombre real?- llevó una mano a su cinturón creyendo que iba a tener que salirse de ese problema con violencia._

 _-Porque entre los que ponemos de nuestra parte para hacer de este pueblo un lugar mejor, debemos saber todo acerca del otro y ayudarlo si está metido en un aprieto… o para evitar que haga algo de lo que vaya a arrepentirse- sujetó su casco espartano plateado con cresta amarilla para dejar al descubierto su aún aniñado rostro que tenía una seria expresión._

 _-¿Le-Leonardo? ¿Tú e-eres el Protector de South Park?- le resultaba inconcebible que él, a pesar de que ha mejorado mucho como persona, sea el otro encargado de mantener las paz y el orden -¿Cómo es posible que…?- no tenía palabras para expresar su asombro._

 _-Una historia demasiado larga para explicar ahora. Lo que importa es lo que estabas haciendo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te llevaste la droga de esos malandros? ¿Qué te llevó a hacer eso? Pude oír que lo hacías por Karen, ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está enferma y requieres urgentemente dinero para sus gastos médicos o algo así?- quería ser comprensivo y entender el motivo por el cual hizo eso._

 _-Ah… sí, es por ella- se quitó las prendas que le tapaban la cara y se sentó en el borde del techo de un edificio, gesto que Leo imitó pudiendo apreciar su rostro que llevaba las marcas de varias noches sin poder descansar bien -ella ha estado muy enferma últimamente, no puedo contar ni con el inútil de Kevin porque está metido en no sé qué cosa relacionada con peleas clandestinas y mucho menos con el otro estúpido de papá porque está en prisión por otra de sus idioteces._

 _El otro justiciero esbozó una expresión de desprecio por esa información. En el pasado ya había lidiado con los McCormick y tratado de aconsejarles de que cambiaran su estilo de vida, pero sus palabras les entraban por un oído y salían por el otro siguiendo en las mismas._

 _-Mamá y yo hemos tratado de hacer todo en nuestras manos para ayudarla, pero ¡DIABLOS! Ya no tenemos dinero y prácticamente estamos en la calle. Por más que me duela, no tengo más opción que… que tener que meterme en el asqueroso mundo de las drogas para sobrevivir- tener que rebajarse de ese modo le dolía casi tanto como la decadente salud de su hermana._

 _Stouch no podía culparlo, claro que no, porque esa es la misma situación en la que personas desesperadas de bajos recursos se ven envueltas. Presas de la desesperación, son capaces de meterse en prácticas que solo empeorarían su situación ya sea perdiendo su libertad o algo peor._

 _-Sí que estás de malas…- no pudo evitar reír un poco molestándolo y que le exigiera el motivo de su risa -no me río de tu infortunio, sino de la ironía. De chicos siempre te molestaba diciéndote que te volverías un asqueroso drogadicto como tus padres, o que te volverías un puto que se vendería por simples migajas de pan o algo parecido. Todos estos años pudiste mantenerte lejos de eso y conservar tu dignidad haciendo que tanto yo como todos aquellos que tenían una mala opinión de ti se tragasen sus palabras solo para que ahora cumplas con esas expectativas. ¿No te parece irónico acaso?- se explicó._

 _-Sí, otra de esas sucias jugarretas de la vida para alguien que ha hecho tanto por los demás- se sentía traicionado porque aún luego de todo lo que ha hecho por el prógimo, sacrificándose en más de una ocasión, en vez de mejorar todo empeora para él y para las que más aprecia._

 _-No tienes de que preocuparte, ya que al parecer, la vida me puso en el lugar correcto y en el momento correcto para ayudarte con eso antes de que hicieras una enorme metedura de pata. Con mucho gusto te puedo ayudar con esos problemas._

 _-¿Ayudarme? ¿Cómo? ¿De qué manera podrías?- lo que le sorprendió no fue que se ofreciera a ayudarlo así como así, sino que se lo dijo como si se le hubiese ofrecido para ayudarlo a llevar las compras; con una gran simpleza y calma._

 _-Oye, recuerda que si pude salvar a Butters de esa enfermedad mortal, cualquier otra me resultaría pan comido y más aún si se trata de alguien tan tierno y noble como tu hermanita- parece que su deseo de ayudarlo era porque entiende a la perfección el sentimiento de impotencia y desesperación de no ser capaz de ayudar a un hermano en caso de estar enfermo gravemente -el problema sería como hacer que tú y tu familia salieran de esa delicada situación económica._

 _-Esa es la otra mitad del puto problema. Nunca fui a la universidad y los trabajos ocasionales que tengo apenas si alcanzan para traer el pan a la mesa. ¿Dónde voy a conseguir un empleo estable que me dé el suficiente abasto?- luego de ponerse a pensar unos segundos, algo hizo Click en la que alguna vez fue la retorcida mente del hermano de Butters._

 _-Creo tener el trabajo adecuado para ti y que te quedará como anillo al dedo. Es hora de que expandas tus horizontes más allá de South Park y te dediques a ser un héroe sin máscara ayudando a toda aquella persona que esté en alguna situación de peligro mortal- el héroe de capa morada le preguntó: "¿Cómo dices? ¿De qué hablas?" -pues hablo de que te vuelvas un Rescatista dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para salvarle la vida al que esté en un escenario de vida o muerte, después de todo, eres un experto en escenarios de ese tipo, ¿No?- volvió a reír de nuevo._

 _-¿Yo? ¿Un Rescatista que se gana la vida salvando a los demás?- sus ojos brillaron con ilusión -sería el trabajo ideal para mí, pero no tengo el entrenamiento adecuado para eso._

 _-No digas tonterías. Vivir lidiando casi todos los días con las miles de locuras que han ocurrido aquí desde que teníamos memoria es el mejor entrenamiento que podrías recibir, nada te prepara mejor para las adversidades que la propia experiencia de la vida. Además, ¿Quién mejor que tú, que conoce muy bien a la muerte por las diversas maneras en las que has estirado la pata, para evitar que inocentes caigan en sus garras de forma prematura?_

 _-¿Qué? ¿Tú recuerdas mis muertes? ¡¿Desde cuándo?!- no podía creer que un mortal como él estuviese consciente de todas las muertes que ha sufrido desde chico._

 _-Pues digamos que en la última faceta de mi viaje para hallar el modo de salvar a Butters aprendí un par de cosas sobre el mundo más allá de la muerte- soltó un suspiro nostálgico viendo la Luna en el manto oscuro de la noche -así que deshazte de ese maldito polvo blanco que solo genera sufrimiento a su alrededor y acompáñame. Tengo algunos amigos por ahí que podrían ayudarte con eso. Ya has hecho mucho por este pueblo, es hora de que pases la antorcha y dejes en mis manos su seguridad y de cada uno de sus habitantes, ¡En marcha!- sin darle tiempo de decir algo más, comenzó a avanzar de tejado en tejado haciendo que lo siguiera con mucha dificultad._

No solo le hizo un gran favor a él, sino al mundo en general. ¿Cuántas personas han sido salvadas por Kenny? Muchas más de las que se puedan enumerar y gracias a eso que pudo reencontrarse con la vieja novia que tuvo en un viaje a Costa Rica para solidificar lo que alguna vez tuvieron. Ver a alguien que ha dado tanto por los demás sin pedir nada a cambio recibiendo lo que al fin se merecía lo llenaba de un gran gozo y satisfacción.

-Me decepcionas, Kyle, ¡Mira el ejemplo que le das a Jerónimo! Ahora ve y pídele disculpas a Cartman para que él vea que los problemas se resuelven con el diálogo y no con golpes o a gritos como un gamín de calle- ahora escuchó la voz de Bebe llamándole la atención a su esposo.

-¡Pero preciosa! Sabes bien que el mojón gordo es la única persona en el mundo que saca lo peor de mí- el pelirrojo no estaba para nada dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer ante su enemigo sin percatarse de que su hijo estaba cerca pendiente de lo que fuese hacer.

-¡AY POR DIOS! Sabes que me alegra que al fin nos dediques más tiempo y no dejarte absorber por el trabajo como antes, ¡Pero muestra esa madurez que tanto te caracterizaba y no dejes que tu lado de Jersey nuble tu juicio y ese razonamiento que posees! ¡ASÍ QUE VAMOS!- se lo llevó a rastras en dónde se encontraba el culón que a su vez también era regañado por su mujer.

El antes odioso brabucón de la escuela no despegó sus ojos de ellos hasta que soltó otra risa de nostalgia al recordar que también se tomó la molestia de ayudar al pelirrojo con sus problemas.

Seguido de Kenny, Broflovski sería el segundo que menos quería perjudicar a su gemelo y por lo usual el que tenía la mejor moral del cuarteto (Cuando no estaba molesto por alguna tontería por parte de Eric o cuando su lado de Jersey no salía a flote) pero eso no lo salvaba de sus travesuras.

Si es alguien con un buen sentido de lo que es correcto y de lo que no lo es, que casi nunca se ha dejado corromper por algún mal hábito o vicio o necesidad como los anteriores dos, ¿En que podría haberlo ayudado? Pues todos, hasta la persona más moralista y ética, tiene defectos.

En el particular caso del Súper Mejor Amigo de Stanley, su adicción era el trabajo. Por más racista o antisemita o discriminatorio que esto pareciese, al crecer y volverse un abogado como su padre casi toda su atención se enfocó en ganar dinero y estar tan metido totalmente en su oficio que dejaba de lado a su mujer e hijo estando ausente en sucesos muy importantes de la vida de este, que como todo chico que crece sin recibir la atención de su figura paterna, adopta una actitud rebelde sumado a esos genes "Jerseyrianos" que lleva por dentro.

Así que al enterarse del rumbo que estaba tomando la vida de una de las "voces de la razón" decidió volver a interferir y no dejar que esa aparente codicia judía lo vuelva el estereotipo que el culón afirmó que se volvería algún día…

 _En un parque veía a su hija jugando con los demás niños y niñas, con cuidado de medir su fuerza para que no se le pasara la mano. Reía bastante cuando ella lograba ganarles a chicos más grandes jugando al futbol americano derribándolos como una bola de boliche tirando pinos._

 _-Lara, ya te hemos dicho que cuides tu fuerza al momento de jugar con los demás niños- Shelli también se carcajeaba de lo que hacía. El pequeño Lincoln en sus brazos daba pequeños aplausos riendo felicitándola._

 _-¡Hace trampa! Seguramente toma hormonas de gorila ¡Por eso es así de fuerte y fea!- Jerónimo era uno de los tantos niños que comió el polvo por su arremetida. Tiene su misma edad, aunque es un poco más alto que ella y que el promedio de los otros niños que tuviesen su edad._

 _-¡¿A quién le dijiste fea?!- naturalmente se molestó y comenzó a corretearlo para pegarle pero él se mantenía un paso por delante mostrando una condición atlética muy superior a la de su padre a esa edad mientras le dedicaba muchas burlas que aumentaban su enojo._

 _-Pero que chico tan descortés e inculto- comentó una de las madres de los otros pequeños._

 _-Es increíble que sea hijo de Kyle- a Wendy tampoco le gustaba su comportamiento. Bebe no era ajena a esas opiniones y cerró los ojos soltando un pesado suspiro deseando que la tierra se lo tragara -perdón, Bárbara. No quería insultarlos de ese modo, es solo que…_

 _-No, no. Tranquila, Wendy. Es solo que… ¡No sé qué hacer con Jerónimo!- para la sorpresa de las otras madres y de Leonardo, ella se puso a llorar lamentándose, por lo que su amiga de toda la vida trató de consolarla -cada vez se comporta peor, ¡Es como Kyle cuando los habitantes de Jersey invadieron el pueblo! Y he tratado una y otra vez de hacerle ver que esa no es la manera de comportarse, ¡PERO NO ME HACE CASO!- se apartó un mechón de su dorado cabello rizado._

 _-Le he pedido tantas veces a Kyle que me ayude, ¡Pero siempre me dice que está ocupado en el trabajo! Algunas veces siento que solo yo soy la encargada de educarlo. Un niño necesita tanto de su madre como de su padre, y sin alguno de estos, ¡¿En qué se convertirá cuando sea mayor?!_

 _Sabiendo eso, el único padre que se encontraba presente fijo de nuevo su vista en el chico que al seguir escapando de Lara saltó agarrándose de una rama y columpiarse para esquivarla cuando se le quiso tirar encima y dedicarle otra mofa para ir a molestar a los otros niños._

 _Él sabe perfectamente lo que puede generar la falta de una figura paterna o de que esta no sea un buen ejemplo a seguir. Le parecía insólito que el judío de ojos verdes como esmeralda esté resultando ser tan mal padre, si siempre lo visualizó como el que se volvería el mejor padre de familia de entre los cuatro del grupo, ¿Tan grande se había vuelto su ambición y codicia?_

 _-Ah carajo…- se rascó la nuca exasperado -"Bueno, supongo que no estaría mal si también le hecho una mano al sabiondo, después de todo, sería una pena que su familia colapse por su dicho afán de darle lo mejor al trabajar como esclavo"_

 _-¡IDIOTA!- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Lara le dio un fuerte golpe al rostro del chico mandándolo a volar y que se le cayeran unos cuantos dientes de leche retorciéndose al sujetarse su partida boca chillando por su madre siendo el hazmerreír de los otros pequeños._

 _Debía ser paciente y esperar el momento adecuado para hablar con el pelirrojo, que con lo atareado que estaba, es un milagro que no haya vuelto su oficina su segunda casa. Pero pudo encontrar un pequeño espacio de tiempo en dónde podía verlo y tener una charla de "amigos"_

 _-"Que linda oficina, se nota que le dedica cada segundo de su vida a su empleo. Ojalá le pusiera ese mismo empeño a su familia"- con su apariencia tan intimidante, se sentía fuera de lugar al estar en una sala tan elegante y lujosa esperando a que le dieran permiso de entrar a la oficina de Kyle._

 _-Señor Stouch, el señor Broflovski puede recibirlo ya- le llamó la secretaria, que por giros del destino o una enorme casualidad, se trataba de Rebecca su viejo amor repartidora de besos._

 _Al cruzar la puerta solo vio más lujos que eran sinónimos no solo de lo mucho que le dedica a su oficio, sino de lo buena abogado que es aun siendo alguien relativamente joven para ese oficio._

 _Enfocó su vista en el hombre que fue a buscar, que estando detrás de un escritorio teniendo ante sí una computadora, no se percató de su presencia y el único sonido que producía era el de sus dedos presionando el teclado._

 _-Por favor tome asiento. Solo déjeme terminar para atenderlo- pidió sin siquiera dignarse a verlo_

 _-Que juicioso eres, Kyle. No bromeaban cuando decían que nada podía atraer tu atención una vez que te encontrases trabajando- sabiendo a quién le pertenecía esa voz, alzó la cabeza para verlo con sorpresa._

 _-¿Leonardo? ¿Qué haces aquí?- se le hacía raro que alguien como él fuese a verlo -¿Acaso estás metido en algún problema y quieres que te defienda? Pensaba que ya habías madurado._

 _-Oye, ¿Así es como recibes a un viejo amigo que no has visto en mucho tiempo? Me ofendes- tomó asiento -en realidad soy yo el que ha venido a ayudarte con un grave problema que tienes- no se hizo con rodeos y fue directo al punto._

 _-¿Qué tengo un problema?- arqueó una ceja porque no esperó para nada esas palabras -¿Cuál?_

 _-¿Podríamos hablar fuera de aquí? Porque no sé cómo tú lo soportas, pero ya me siento en un horno- se agitó su camisa para dejar escapar calor y se secó el sudor de la frente._

 _-No sé a qué has venido, pero estoy muy ocupado para desperdiciar el tiempo en tonterías- creyendo que solo fue a molestarlo, volvió a enfocar su atención en su computadora._

 _-¿Ni siquiera para hablar sobre tu adorable hijo y la mucha falta que le haces?_

 _-¿Cómo dices?- tampoco se esperó eso y ahora lo vio de manera acusadora -¿Qué pasa con él?_

 _-Salgamos un rato para poder charlar lejos de estos elementos que te distraen de lo que en verdad te importa- le ofreció otra vez esperando que ahora aceptase._

 _No del todo seguro, decidió aceptar su oferta sorprendiendo mucho a Rebecca por romper su rutina de estar siempre confinado en su oficina sin salir ni siquiera para ir al baño._

 _Estaban en ese mismo parque sentados en una banca. El que combatía la injusticia por medio de su alter ego heroico se dedicó a ver primero a los niños que juagaban alegremente ya sea entre ellos mismos o con sus padres y madres._

 _-¿Qué pasa con Jerónimo? Habla rápido si tienes algo que decir al respecto- pidió apurado._

 _-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que has jugado de ese modo con él?- no comprendió a lo que se refería -mira a ese tipo de allá- señaló a un hombre que juagaba feliz con su hijo con una pelota -ese niño parece estar muy feliz no solo por el hecho de jugar con su padre, sino porque este se toma la molestia de estar junto a él y pasar tiempos juntos como padre e hijo y dudo que ese chico vaya a estar por ahí molestando a los demás en un intento de compensar la ausencia de su figura paterna._

 _-¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué Jerónimo es un mal niño? ¿Qué soy un pésimo padre?- a Kyle no le gustaba para nada lo que él trataba de decirle._

 _-Un mal niño no, solo que no tiene a nadie que lo guie por el camino correcto. Así que responde: ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que has jugado de ese modo con él?- abrió la boca para volver a hablarle molesto, pero la cerró porque por más que trataba de hacer memoria, no recuerda cuándo ha sido la última vez que ha estado con él para jugar o pasar un rato como padre e hijo -no te acuerdas, ¿Cierto? Pasas tanto tiempo enfrascado en ese trabajo y tediosa rutina que te estás perdiendo su vida y él no puede contar contigo en momentos que le son importantes._

 _-No es tan fácil. Si quiero que él y Bárbara tengan una buena vida con todos los privilegios que se merecen, debo sacrificarme un poco y hacer todo lo posible para tener el dinero suficiente para eso_

 _-El dinero se puede conseguir a la larga de una forma u otra, pero el tiempo perdido no se puede recuperar y un día de estos te vas a despertar dándote cuenta de que todo aquello que hiciste para que ellos fuesen felices solo consiguió apartarlos de ti._

 _-Oye, ¿Pero quién te estás creyendo tú que eres para sermonearme de esa manera? Toda esa "pérdida de tiempo" que hago es para que a ellos no les falte nada- se sintió muy ofendido._

 _-Tienes razón, tal vez yo no sea la mejor persona para darte ese tipo de consejos. Pero soy la prueba viviente de lo que le pasa a un joven si su figura paterna no lo educa de la manera correcta, eso te consta a ti y a los que fueron víctimas de mis bromas de chico, ¿Los recuerdas?- esta leve broma solo enfadó más -volviendo al tema, ¿Tan siquiera sabes cómo se comporta tú hijo con los demás niños? ¿Tu mujer no te ha dicho como se le pasa la mano con ellos?_

 _-¡Jerónimo no es un abusivo!- Kyle le alzó la voz casi gritando llamando la atención de los demás._

 _-Ya te lo dije, no es un mal chico solo que no tiene a esa persona que lo guíe en la dirección correcta- Leo mantenía la calma -¿Acaso hace una semana tu esposa no te dijo nada cuando regresó a su hogar luego de estar aquí? Porque ella está muy preocupada tanto por él como por ti y tengo a mi mujer e incluso a la esposa de Stan como testigos de su angustia. Con lágrimas en sus ojos dijo que no sabía qué hacer con él y que tú no la ayudas en ese aspecto, ¿Crees que con todo el dinero del mundo vas a darle lo que ellos en verdad quieren de ti?_

 _-¿Bárbara estuvo llorando por la poca dedicación que le dedico a ella y a nuestro hijo?- esa fue como una cubeta de agua fría cayéndole encima al judío -no… no sabía que mi ausencia llegase a afectarlos de ese modo- estaba sintiendo el enorme peso de sus fallas como esposo y padre._

 _-Dices que trabajas duros para darles a ellos todo lo que necesitan y lo que se merecen, cuando en verdad lo que ellos más requieren es que estés junto a ellos para darles tu amor y compañía. Sé que esfuerzas al máximo para que tengan una vida plena, y no te digo que renuncies y tires por la borda todo tu trabajo, pero te pido que sepas como darles el tiempo que requieren y estés ahí para ellos cuando más te necesiten, en especial con ese niño que requiere tanto de un padre._

 _Kyle bajó la mirada y luego vio a ese hombre y a su hijo. ¿En qué parte del camino se equivocó? ¿Cuándo dejó que su obsesión por darle a su familia lo que según él tanto requería lo cegara impidiéndole ver que era lo que en verdad ellos necesitaban de su parte?_

 _Unos días después de eso, Jerónimo estaba jugando solo al baloncesto al frente de su casa. Tenía una expresión de molestia y tristeza por eso mismo, por estar solo sin nadie que juegue con él._

 _-Jerónimo- le dio un sobresalto cuando Kyle se le acercó._

 _-¿Pa-papá? ¿Qué quieres?- se le hacía raro que estuviera ahí cuando normalmente a esas horas seguiría metido en su oficina trabajando hasta tarde._

 _-Jugar contigo, por supuesto- creyó escuchar mal y le preguntó que dijo -que vengo a jugar contigo- le sonrió quitándose la corbata y subiéndose las mangas de su elegante traje -ahora pásame el balón. Cuando era niño fui el mejor jugador de baloncesto y te puedo enseñar algunos pases, si quieres._

 _-… por… ¡POR SUPUESTO, PAPÁ!- totalmente entusiasmado, le pasó la pelota para juntos jugar como no lo han hecho desde que tiene uso de razón._

 _-¿Por qué pasamos por la casa de este tonto, papá?- preguntó Lara a Leo que caminaban por la calle tomados de las manos._

 _-Para ver como un viejo amigo le da a su familia lo que en verdad necesita- sonriendo orgulloso se retiraron dejándola con la intriga._

-El señor Broflovski ya se disculpó, tú turno, Eric- ese recuerdo fue interrumpido al ver como Patty le exigía al panzón pedirle perdón al pelirrojo por su mal comportamiento; un acontecimiento que no cualquiera ha sido capaz de presenciar y mucho menos varias personas en un solo lugar.

-Gr…- solo se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y mirar a otro lado porque su descomunal ego le impedía pedirle perdón en frente de tantas personas. Soltó un leve grito cuando ella le pellizcó un brazo -me cago en la…- susurró aguantándose apenas las lágrimas -Kyle… pe… perdóname por… por haberte insultado y burlarme de ti como siempre lo hago. Lo… lo si… lo siento- arrastraba las palabras como si estuviera masticando pegamento y casi ni se le entendía.

-¿Lo ves, gordo? ¿Tanto te costó ese ego que tienes pedirme perdón y reconocer que hiciste mal? No fue tan difícil, ¿O sí?- el abogado sin dudas disfrutaba del momento y deseaba tener una cámara para grabarlo para que no se le olvide nunca.

-¡AHORA SÍ TE VOY A…!- eso bastó para ponerlo otra vez de mal humor y se le tirase encima rodando ambos por el suelo pegándose mientras se insultaban ante la mirada divertida de muchos y la de desaprobación de varios más.

-¡VAMOS PAPI, DALE SU LECCIÓN A ESE JUDÍO TONTO!- su hijo le hacía porras.

-¡Algunas veces me pregunto si hice lo correcto al casarme contigo, Eric!- Patty junto con Bebe trató de separarlos sin éxito alguno.

-"Lo mismo digo, algunas veces me pregunto si hice lo correcto al haber hecho que te fijaras en él"- Leo era uno de los que reían por el humorístico espectáculo que ellos ofrecían.

Y finalmente, es el turno del que más odiaba del cuarteto y al que más disfrutaba hacerle sufrir. Como el culo gordo era el que más solicitaba de Butters para sus tretas metiéndolo en un montón de situaciones críticas era el que se llevaba la peor parte de sus castigos en un intento de que aprendiera su lección y dejara de usarlo para sus planes; cosa que su terquedad le impedía hacer.

En su particular caso, estaría más que justificada su hostil actitud hacia él y poco tendría de qué arrepentirse por todo lo que le hizo, pero como ya se ha dicho antes, no podía pasar mucho tiempo sin su dosis de agredirlo independientemente si se lo merecía o no…

 _-Eric… ¿Dónde estás? Mi gordito favorito, ¡VEN! Tengo un regalo para ti- canturreaba con vos melosa caminando por el basurero del pueblo, con una sonrisa forzada, una palpitante vena en su sien izquierda, haciendo señas para que se le acercara y mantenía su mano derecha tras su espalda sosteniendo una barra de metal -algo que te ve a gustar mucho…_

 _Resulta ser que en esos tiempos Kyle había invitado a Stan, Kenny y Butters al restaurante mexicano Cada Bonita para celebrar su cumpleaños, y como al culón le fascinaba ese sitio, engañó al rubio ingenuo para que estuviera escondido durante una semana entera y así ocupar su lugar como invitado sumergiendo a Leo y a los padres de este en una insoportable desesperación al creer que fue secuestrado o algo parecido. Así que una vez que el engaño salió a la luz, era momento de que fuera a ajustar cuentas pendientes y lo persiguió hasta el mismo basurero en donde su gemelo se estableció creyendo que ese era el mundo luego del apocalipsis._

 _-"Dios por favor que no me encuentre, por favor que no me encuentre, por favor que no me encuentre"- rezaba en su mente una y otra vez asomándose ligeramente detrás de una bolsa de desperdicios orgánicos de hospital_

 _-¿Dónde estás, Eric? ¿No te estás cansando ya de jugar a las escondiditas?- comenzó a rechinar los dientes porque su paciencia colgaba de un hilo -¡AHÍ ESTÁS, HIJO DE PUTA!- cuando creyó verlo se le tiró encima para despedazarlo a golpes con esa barra hasta volverlo mierda, pero resultó que solo se trataba de la escultura que Butters había hecho en su honor -ya verás lo que te espera cuando te ponga las manos encima, maldito gordo hijo de perra malparido…- su voz se hizo gutural -mi gordito favorito, ¿En dónde te encuentras? Sal de dónde estés- retomó su búsqueda haciendo que él se orinara en los pantalones al imaginarse lo que le podría hacer._

En esa clase de circunstancias nadie podría reclamarle nada, ¿Quién no se pondría furioso en su lugar? Pero como ya se ha dicho varias veces antes, gozaba de atormentarlo por gusto ya sea que le hiciera algo a Butters o no.

Como arruinar la posible relación que pudo haber llegado a tener con Heidi Turner…

 _Todos los pueblerinos de South Park estaban felices porque cuando la internet se reinició, cada uno de sus oscuros y morbosos o ruines secretos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno (En especial el padre de Kyle) pero los más felices eran Cartman y la chica castaña que juntos resolvieron el problema._

 _-Ahora nada ni nadie podrá separarnos, Eric. Estaremos juntos para siempre sin secretos siendo totalmente honestos uno con el otro- ella le dedicaba una radiante sonrisa tomándole una mano._

 _-Así es… sin nada que ocultar- eso lo incomodaba mucho porque si ella se enteraba de todo lo que ha hecho, en especial sus burlas hacia las mujeres, podría perderla para siempre._

 _-Hasta que descubras la clase de persona que es él en verdad- Leo interrumpió el momento pasando por ahí junto con Butters que estaba triste porque Charlotte rompió con él._

 _-¿Cómo dices?- la chica no comprendió, pero el obeso se aterró y le hizo señas a él para que no hablara ni soltara la sopa._

 _-Oh por favor, ¿En serio crees que él es la maravillosa persona que ha aparentado ser en estos últimos días a tu lado? ¡JA! Tendrías que estar ciega hasta de la nariz para no saber de todas las aberraciones que ese gordo pendejo ha hecho._

 _-Cómo hacer que matasen a los padres de su medio hermano para dárselos de comer en forma de chile picante, convencer a una mujer embarazada de abortar para crear su propia pizzería cuando el mugroso de Kenny estaba muy enfermo, usar la película de La Pasión de Cristo para convencer a muchas personas de exterminar a los judíos, fingir ser retrasado mental para competir en las Olimpiadas Especiales, intentar hacer que desconectaran a Kenny para que muriera y se quedara con su PSP, aprovecharse del problema causado por Padre de Familia al querer mostrar a ese profeta musulmán para que cancelaran la serie, burlarse del cáncer de seno cuando la puta de Testaburguer intentó crear consciencia en la mente de las personas ganándose una paliza por parte de ella, manipular a Cthullu para que causara destrozos por el mundo, explotar a los bebes que nacieron adictos al crack para ganar dinero fácil y muchas, MUCHAS cosas más._

 _-Si quieres te las puedo decir todas para que veas la verdadera cara de tu "hombre ideal" en especial sus comentarios sexistas y discriminatorios a las mujeres. ¿Te doy una lista enumerándolas una por una?- estaba que se moría de la risa por la expresión que tanto la chica como el panzón pusieron._

 _-Eric… yo… yo… ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO DE TI!- lo soltó bruscamente para irse dejando atrás ríos de lágrimas con el corazón roto por tales revelaciones._

 _-¡HEIDI ESPERA, NO ES LO QUE CREES!- la persiguió para tratar de enmendar eso, pero era tarde._

 _-Po-pobre Eric. Perdió a la única chica que en verdad lo amó…- a Leopold eso le dolía porque sabe muy bien lo que se siente eso -no tenías porque de-decirle todo eso, hermano._

 _-Si no se lo decía yo, tarde o temprano iba a saberlo por boca de alguien más. Es mejor que se entere a tiempo antes de arrepentirse y descubrir que "el chico de sus sueños" es peor que el propio Demonio, aunque no es como si se necesitase mucho para superar a este otro marica- con una última risa cínica se retiró deleitándose por el daño que le causó al castaño._

Con Heidi totalmente fuera de su alcance y con el corazón destrozado, Cartman con el tiempo recuperó su interés en la otra chica que le pudo sacar un suspiro de enamorado: Patty Nelson, que muy a diferencia de Heidi, ella estaba totalmente consciente de la horrible persona que es él y lo rechazaba una y otra vez despedazando su negro corazón cada vez que le decía NO

Su terquedad al ser una de las cosas que más lo caracterizaban, le impulsaban a tratar de ganarse su amor sin importar el costo pero nada funcionaba.

Leonardo nunca vio futuro en una hipotética relación entre ellos, y de hecho disfrutaba de cada uno de esos intentos fallidos que hacía incluso hasta accedió a ayudarlo solo una vez por el dinero que él le había ofrecido para que lo volviera un gran atleta. Tampoco es como si hubiese tenido muchas ganas de ayudarlo cuando regresó al pueblo cuando finalizó su viaje para salvar a Butters porque en su mente estaban frescos los recuerdos de todo lo que su hermano sufrió por su culpa.

Pero al igual y como pasó con Stan, Kenny y Kyle, su sentido de moral combinado con un leve deje de arrepentimiento le impulsaron a darle una mano en ese aspecto.

 _Se estaba llevando a cabo una fiesta en la mansión de Token celebrando la boda de Stan y Wendy. Todos se divertían haciendo las típicas tonterías que se hacen cuando hay mucho alcohol de por medio, pero el culón de nuevo trató de ligarse a la pelinegra._

 _-… y cuando le pedí a Cthullu que aplastara al marica de Justin Bieber liberé al mundo de uno de los peores males inimaginables- como era costumbre en él, contaba una de sus peculiares anécdotas en un intento de sorprenderla._

 _-Ah…- solo consiguió que rodara los ojos fastidiada y le diera la espalda para irse._

 _-¡Espera por favor, espera por favor!- suplicaba -¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué siempre me haces esto, Patty?! ¿Por qué sigues sin darme aunque sea una pequeña oportunidad? Si tan solo me la dieras, te darías cuenta de lo que puedo ofrecerte._

 _-¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Escuchas tan siquiera lo que sale de tu boca? Tratas de sorprenderme y ganarte mi atención contándome los monstruosos actos que has hecho a lo largo de tu vida como si fueran proezas dignas de admiración. ¿En realidad crees que voy a darle una oportunidad a alguien tan detestable como lo eres tú? ¡MADURA DE UNA BUENA VEZ! Y date cuenta de que no importa lo que hagas o cuanto lo intentes, ¡Jamás podría llegar a amar a un monstruo horripilante como lo eres tú!- lo dejó plantado y con la palabra en la boca luego de haberle gritado en frente de todos._

 _-Qué pena. Ahora esta es la parte en la que se pone a llorar como un marica- se burlaba un Craig pasado de copas y le dio un sorbo… a la bota de obrero de la que estaba tomando._

 _-¡WAHAHAHA!- y así pasó, Cartman actuó como la reinita del drama y se retiró llorando muy exagerado haciendo que todos se burlaran de él._

 _-Eso le pasa por ser un culón insoportable que ni su puta madre quiere- Kyle le echó sal a la herida al estar también ebrio y tomó de una copa que estaba llena de orín -esta cerveza está vencida…_

 _-Pobre Eric…- Butters, como era de esperarse, sintió lástima por el obeso y fue a apoyarlo siendo seguido por Kenny y de Leo que soltó un gemido ronco al ver el mismo escenario._

 _Se mantuvo a la distancia viendo como los otros dos rubios trataban de calmar a Eric que tomaba lata tras lata de cerveza en un intento de ahogar sus penas en alcohol._

 _-¡NO SÉ QUE HACER, NO SÉ QUE HACER! Ella tiene toda la razón, ¡Solo soy un odioso que nunca podrá encontrar el amor de su vida! ¡WAHAHAHA!- McCormick le daba palmaditas en la espalda._

 _-Ya Cartman, deja de lloriquear- le quitó la cerveza que tenía a mano -si tan solo pudieras hacer algo que mostrase tu lado más humano con el que le demuestres que no eres del todo un bastardo sin corazón, podrías hacer que ella se interese en ti al querer hacer florecer esa faceta tuya._

 _-¡¿PERO CÓMO?! ¡¿Qué podría hacer para que vea que no soy tan malo como aparento?! ¿Salvar a un gato atrapado en un árbol o ayudar a cruzar la calle a una anciana o encontrar la cura para el cáncer? ¡NO SÉ QUE HACER!- recuperó la lata para tomarse de un sorbo su contenido._

 _Soltó un suspiro ronco y desvió la mirada. Una parte de sí le decía que ese era su castigo por todas las aberraciones que había hecho en el pasado, pero si él que también fue un asco de persona pudo conseguir la verdadera felicidad al redimirse de sus errores, ¿Por qué no echarle una mano?_

 _-Espero no arrepentirme de esto…- gimió y volvió a ver al obeso llorón._

 _Un tiempito después de eso, Cartman pudo convencer luego de TANTA insistencia a Patty de tener una cita (Aunque en realidad ella solo accedió por el arrepentimiento que le dio por haberlo humillado de ese modo) y ambos caminaban por las frías y oscuras calles siendo el sonido del viento lo único que se oía debido al silencio incómodo que se formó entre ambos. Él se estaba partiendo la cabeza en que decirle para crear una agradable atmosfera y ella deseaba terminar lo más pronto posible con eso para no seguir estando a su lado._

 _-Muy bien chicos, ahí vienen. Alístense- susurró Leo a Trent, Mark y Josh que estaban escondidos en un callejón disfrazados de maleantes usando pasamontañas._

 _-No sé cómo pudimos acceder a esto…- se quejó el rubio mayor con temor sabiendo bien de lo que él es capaz de hacer cuando se enoja de verdad._

 _-¿Preparada, preciosa?- le preguntó a Shelli que estaba vestida como si fuera una transeúnte más y maquillada para que nadie la reconociera._

 _-Por supuesto, cariño. Aunque sigo sin creer que hayas decidido ayudar a ese mojón idiota._

 _-Todos merecen una oportunidad de estar con los que aman, ¿No? Ahora comienza- ella comenzó a caminar cerca de la pareja con la mayor naturalidad que podía poner -entramos en tres… dos… uno ¡YA!- actuando como maleantes salieron del callejón y la rodearon -¡LA PLATA O LA VIDA!- la amenazó con un cuchillo de plástico cuando la rodearon._

 _-¡AUXILIO, AYUDA, QUE ALGUIEN ME SALVE!- con una actuación digna de un Oscar, Shelli comenzó a suplicar causando que Eric y Patty se detuvieran en seco._

 _-¡Esa pobre mujer está siendo asaltada!- la chica se llevó las manos a la boca. El panzón solo se limitó a soltar un gemido con el que decía que eso le daba igual._

 _-¡QUE ME DES LA PLATA, PERRA!- Trent le arrebató a Shelli el bolso de las manos -ahora a disfrutar con lo que nos puedas ofrecer- intentó tocarlas de manera inapropiada._

 _-¡Hay que hacer algo para detenerlos!- Patty seguía gritando histérica. Un foco se formó encima de su pretendiente al percatarse de que esa es la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarle que no es tan malo como lo aparenta._

 _-¡Patty quédate aquí y no te muevas! ¡OIGAN USTEDES!- se acercó a los "asaltantes" -se creen muy hombres al querer abusar así de una mujer indefensa ¿Eh? ¡¿POR QUÉ NO SE METEN CON UN MACHO?!- trató de hacer su mejor pose heroica con su voluminosa humanidad._

 _-¡¿A ti quién te llamo, marrana premiada?!- los cuatro dejaron de hostigar a su pobre víctima para ir a agredirlo y dejar que sea él quién les diera sus pataditas._

 _Teniendo que aguantarse lo que les hacía, fingían muy bien el dolor de los golpes que les propinaba para que parecieran los golpes de un boxeador compitiendo por el campeonato, pero Trent no tuvo que fingir porque una fuerte patada entre las piernas lo dejo fuera de combate y cayó sujetándose las joyas de la familia murmurando: "¡Sabía que algo como esto iba a pasar!"_

 _-¡Ahora lárguense antes de que me ponga furioso de verdad!- creyendo que si les dio una buena tunda, le pateó el trasero al rubio más grande que fue cargado por sus amigos para huir -¿Está bien, señora?- se acercó a Shelli._

 _-¡ME HAS SALVADO LA VIDA! ¡Eres mi héroe!- ella siguió apegada a su papel de víctima en apuros._

 _-Eric…- se le acercó una sorprendida Patty no pudiendo creer lo que hizo -arriesgaste tu vida para salvar a esa mujer… ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO DE TI!- no tenía palabras para expresar su asombro._

 _-Patearles el trasero a los pobres diablos que hacen de las suyas es de mi especialidad- esbozó una sonrisa con la que decía: "¡La tengo en la bolsa!" creyendo que al fin se ganó su atención._

 _-Bien hecho, Eric. Procura no arruinar esta maravillosa oportunidad que se te ha dado- Leo sonreía complacido escondido detrás de un muro ignorando las quejas del pobre de Trent._

Y así fue como ayudó a una de las personas a las que más les gustaba hacer sufrir a que no se quedara sola y miserable preguntándose en más de una ocasión si fue lo correcto, pero bueno, solo el tiempo dirá si en verdad obró bien y si lo suyo con Patty perdurará.

Reía en retrospectiva porque de joven nunca se le pudo haber cruzado por su mente que ayudaría a las cuatro personas que más disfrutaba agredir a tener vidas felices y plenas. No solo a ellos, sino también a cada una de las otras personas que en algún momento fueron víctimas de sus fechorías (Cuya lista es tan larga que jamás se terminaría por contar)

Tal vez nunca pueda cambiar y revertir todo el daño que le ha hecho a los demás, pero si logra por lo menos a ayudarlos con sus problemas actuales, le da un descanso a su consciencia cada vez que recuerde todo el mal que le ha hecho a los que no se lo merecían cerrando otro de los tantos oscuros capítulos de su vida antes de su odisea.

-¿De qué te ríes, papi?- quiso saber Lincoln acercándosele tomado de la mano con Shelli y Lara.

-De nada, campeón. Solo por recordar como ayudé a mis viejos amigos con los problemas amorosos que vez tuvieron con sus actuales parejas para que terminasen juntos y felices para siempre como en los cuentos que te leo.

-Qué tontería, ¡Me gustan más las historias en donde ese "valiente guerrero" pelea contra todo tipo de monstruos!- espetó la niña.

-Oye papi, ¿Cómo fue que mami y tú se conocieron? ¿Fue amor a primera vista con en las películas?- antes esta otra pregunta, él y su esposa se vieron de reojo.

-Pues verás, campeón. Es algo… medio complicado de explicar…

 _-¡YIIIA!- gritó él dándole a Shelli un derechazo, luego un golpe al estómago, juntó las manos y las movió hacia arriba dándole un doble golpe al mentón._

 _-¡UUOOHH!- ella le respondió asestándole un golpe vertical al mentón, seguido de un rodillazo en la barrida y sujetarle la cabeza para chocar sus frentes._

 _En ese momento se estaban matando a golpes porque Shelli fue a reclamarle por una broma de mal gusto que le hizo a Stan y a sus amigos. Hasta ese momento fue la pelea más encarnizada y reñida que tuvo a sus 9 años de edad y cada golpe le quitaba un pedazo del alma al otro._

 _-¡AAHHUUUOOO PUTA IDIOTA!- le volteó el rostro de otro puñetazo._

 _-¡MOJÓN ESTÚPIDOOO!- le respondió de la misma manera._

 _Si seguían peleando de ese modo terminarían muertos, pero todos les hacían porras, excepto sus respectivos hermanos que suplicaban que se detuvieran antes de que el otro lo matase y las fuerzas que se desataban eran tan tremendas, que parecían hacer temblar cielo, tierra, mar y aire (Aunque en su caso eran los casilleros y ventanas que vibraban con cada golpe que se daban)_

-Pero algún día lo entenderás- confundió más al chico cuando le acarició el pelo y su hija mayor se preguntó que ocultaba. No era la manera tradicional de conocer el amor de su vida, pero vamos, ¿Qué se podía esperar de dos personas tan agresivas como lo eran ellos dos en esa época?

-Lo que importa es que si no fuese por ese encuentro, jamás nos hubiéramos conocido y no seríamos la amorosa familia que somos ahora- Shelli le tomó la mano para que se vieran con ternura y dieran un besito en los labios.

-Lo mismo digo, preciosa, lo mismo digo. Pero ya basta de tanta nostalgia y a seguir divirtiéndose.

-¡UAARGG!- un bestial rugido proveniente de afuera del gimnasio de la escuela acompañado de temblores y explosiones, aterró a todos los que antes se estaban divirtiendo a lo grande.

-¡OH DIOS MÍO! Los Conejillos de Indias Gigantes, Cthullu, Mecha Barbra Streisand y los pelirrojos han vuelto a surgir causando destrozos por todos lados, ¡QUE ALGUIEN HAGA ALGO!- todos comenzaron a entrar en pánico diciendo que ahora sí estaban perdidos.

-Okey, parece que la fiesta llegó a su fin y alguien debe encargarse de sacar la basura- frunció el ceño y volvió a ver a Shelli que con la mirada le dijo: "te cuidas mucho, querido" antes de retirarse sin que nadie lo viese e ingresar a un closet para cambiarse ropa al más puro estilo del Superman de la Era Dorada de los comics.

-¡No teman mis queridos ciudadanos! Estoy aquí para defenderlos de todo mal y peligro- dio un brinco desde el techo de la escuela cayendo en el parqueadero haciendo una entrada triunfal.

-¡ES EL PROTECTOR DE SOUTH PARK, ESTAMOS A SALVO!- los antes gritos de horror se volvieron exclamaciones de esperanza estando totalmente seguro de que él podrá contra todas esas aberraciones (Y vaya a saber uno como podrá contra bestias de tal magnitud)

-A comenzar otro aburrido día de trabajo y salvar a las personas de las garras del mal- sin vacilación alguna se dirigió corriendo hacia los monstruos que causaban destrozos.

Posiblemente aún queden muchas personas que le siguen despreciarlo y temiendo por todo lo que hizo en su juventud, pero con todo lo que ha hecho luego de su travesía para salvar a su hermano gemelo que valora más que a su propia vida al tratar de compensar a todo aquella persona que fue víctima de sus fechorías y ayudarlos a conseguir la verdadera felicidad, ha demostrado sin duda alguna que paso de ser…

 ** _DEL MALO AL HÉROE DEL CUENTO…_**

 **Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 11/9/2017.**

 **No tienen ni idea de lo que me costó hacer este monstruoso One-Shot, pero si es para conmemorar mis 5 años en Fan Ficción, valió totalmente la pena (me sobo los dedos)**

 **Para lo que odian a Leo con toda su alma, espero que con esto lo adoren por su enorme evolución de ser un sádico que se deleita con el sufrimiento ajeno a alguien que intenta encontrar la solución más pacífica para los problemas, incluso aconsejando y ayudando al cuarteto con sus problemas personales.**

 **Y si se preguntan cosas como ¿De qué viaje estuvo hablando? Pues porque esta historia es secuela de un fic llamado UN HERMANO DE VERDAD que a su vez es la historia que hice para conmemorar mi cuarto aniversario en fan ficción. Los invito a leerlo, no se arrepentirán ;)**

 **Dejando de lado la historia de ex-patán y lo que ha hecho por los demás… usualmente suelo decir que me alegro poder celebrar otro aniversario en esta página, pero esta vez no será lo mismo.**

 **Últimamente he considerado seriamente en apartarme de fan ficción y tomarme un respiro (Algunas personas exclaman: "¡¿QUÉ COSA?!") Así es, ya debo descansar de todo esto, después de todo, literalmente le he dedicado 5 años de mi vida a esto y hay que avanzar y expandir mis horizontes.**

 **No sería un retiro definitivo y algún día volveré por estos lares, se los prometo, pero lo más seguro es que este sea uno de los últimos fics especiales que hago de South Park, lo que es una verdadera pena ya que tenía muchas ideas que explotar y fics inconclusos por terminar.**

 **Así que sin más, me despido no sin antes mencionar a los que se han vuelto mis amigos-as en todo este tiempo aguantando mis locuras en todos estos años de continua escritura en esta antesala del manicomio:**

 **Coyote Smith, Cereal Pascual (Los dos que siempre menciono primero porque ser mis primeros amigos y por haber aguantado todas mis burradas XD) Jva98, Sspace Traveler, Alucard70, ManuJM97, Un Fic Más, Smith Back, Max Player, Viva-OurResistence, Skipper, Luz de Orión, Sakura-chan2121, Ferunando, Eigna, Ledayy, Maestro Jedi, Fipe2 (Ahora es él al que le arrojan basura XD) Jules Engel, los miembros del Foro South Park Hispano y varias personas más.**

 **A todos ellos y a todas ellas y demás personas que me han seguido desde el principio hasta el final, les deseo lo mejor del mundo y mucha felicidad en sus vidas.**

 **Y como siempre digo cada vez que termino un largo One-Shot, si quieren ayuda para sus propias historias solo le tienen que pedir ayuda, a mí, al…**

 **-¡MAESTRO DE LA IMAGINACIÓN!- doy media vuelta para irme ondeando mi capa pensando en que voy hacer en el mañana.**


End file.
